The Birth of a Legend
by BillBabe
Summary: A builder comes to Valhalla, offering the gods to build them a great protecting wall. His price is to high in the god's eyes, but Loki convince them to agree to the price, if the builder also agrees to their demands. But what can be done, when the builder is actually capable of keeping his part of the deal?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is an old Norse myth told as if it happened to the characters from Marvel's comic **_**Thor**_**. So you will find a nice mix. The comic version of the gods, creatures and Valhalla mixed with the mythologies version of the grounds, the overall plot, ect. ****The story is set long before the film **_**Thor**_**.  
**_Ps. I've use the mythological word for Asgardians: Æsir (sg. Ás)._

**Caution: Foul**** language, daddy-issues, and m****entioning of animal sex.**

**None of this belongs to me, I make no profit, blah blah. Enjoy! :D Feedback will be very much appreciated! (This is my first fic.)**

...

Loki stared the wright down. He didn't like him nor trust him, but the offer he voiced was good - despite the price.

He had come to Valhalla the same morning, said he had a proposal to make to the Æsir. Odin had greeted him in the council meetings' hall, where he had bowed to the Allfather, who was seated in his throne, his family and his adviser, the head of Mimir placed beside him. They were raised above the others by a small podium. The room was circular and just big enough for each and every Ás to have a seat of his or her own by the wall. Seats for guests could be summoned when needed. It would be a violation of the laws of hospitality to leave a guest standing for too long. Most of the other gods were present now; Thor saved, as he was hunting in one of the eastern realms.

"You claim to be able to build a citadel great enough to surround the entire Asgard?" said Odin as he looked the man over with an unfathomable gaze.

"In no more than three winters, mighty Allfather," the man nodded.

"What shall we pay you, human?" Frigga asked.

"In exchange for this great fortress, which will protect you from many an attack from Jotuns, Trolls and Giants, I want nothing more than the goddess of love, Freya, and the sun and moon."

There was a moment of complete silence in the hall, before each and every god and goddess seemed to shout their stance regarding the price. Some laughed, others were disbelieving, but most was loudly rejecting his offer. The price was high, agreed, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be worth it, Loki thought to himself. Odin didn't reject the offer immediately, but stroked his white beard thoughtfully, before he stood and announced: "You ask for more than we can afford to give, human. This price of yours is exorbitant."

Odin's voice was clear and cut through the noise there had been filling the room as he rose. Now the silence was resounding. All heads now turned to the builder, who smirked slightly.

"And yet that is my price, your grace. Great work demands great payment."

The heads turned back to Odin.

"I shall speak to the Æsir of Asgard privately before a decision will be made."

The wright bowed his head lightly in acceptance and left. Odin held up a hand to keep Balder, who had already opened his mouth, silent.

"This citadel may be essential for the survival of Æsir-gods, but the air will rot without the sun and moon. What do you think of the deal?"

At once the discussion arose again. Apparently most of the assembly felt an urge to share their thoughts, and forced the Allfather to rephrase. When asked what could be done in order to ensure that the work would be executed with a smaller payment - preferably none, the room fell silent.

Idunn suggested to shorten the time limit, in which the work should be done, and Tyr even said that they only should offer the man Freya, as "we can do without her more easily than without sun and moon." Loki smiled wryly: To be so patronizing towards the goddess of love, insulting her so, would for most men lead to an immediate castration. Freya's eyes shone ominously as she rose.

"Don't take me for a naive damsel! I cannot be bartered for a fatuous line of bricks. I am. No. Animal!" She hissed, making the hair on everyone's back stand.

Loki massaged his forehead; _Tyr, you buffoon_. He stood with an imperceptible sigh and stepped towards the furious beauty.

"Freya, fairest of all, in this you are no commodity, but bait. We will grand him no more than one winter to build this wall, as Idunn proposed. He will accept, as your beauty will blind him from the fact that no such thing is possible." Loki had walked down the throne podium to stand before her as he spoke; looked her in the eye with as much admiration and respect as he knew was needed. Freya looked perplex at him, then blinked exactly two times and looked to the floor, as she tried to think of a reply, and Loki knew he had won. He gave her a smile that could be interpreted six different ways, and turned back to the podium, before she could say anything.

"Wisely said, Loki. He stands no chance of finishing such great building before the first day of summer, and what he has not yet achieved by then, the Einherjar will finish." Fandral said, moving his gaze from the young prince to the king as he spoke.

"He said three winters, and you believe he will agree with one?" Sif cut in, glaring alternately at Loki, Fandral and Mimir. "Not even the beauty of Freya can make a man see that it is impossible. Besides he may have a horde of builders to help him." Her words earned her a daring look from Freya, which she ignored. Loki merely smiled at her like was she an uncomprehending child. She only glared in return and turned to look at Mimir. The fake smile crumbled as quickly as it had been build and Loki too turned his green eyes to the head. He frowned, as Mimir suggested that the work should be done solely by the man; that no help was to be received from others. The limits had been pushed far enough, for his liking. A bit more and the builder would probably withdraw his proposal.

Only a few minutes later it was decided: They would agree to the man's price - as Freya would not be considered worth less than the moon and sun -, but give him only one winter to finish the fortress, and he should build it unaided. When the time limit expired – which it certainly would – they could send him away, empty-handed.

The wright's eyes darkened, as he was told of the new conditions. The gods' hard demands angered him to a point, where he had difficulties hiding it properly. It always amused Loki to see how bad most were of deception, and his lips twitched, despite the edge they were now treading. He badly wanted the wall to be build; anything protecting them from the monsters of the other realms was dearly welcome.

"Very well, I will accept your demands. I only ask to be allowed to bring my stallion, Svadilfari to help with the carrying of the stones."

Ah. Loki had expected of the man to have one or two requests, since the gods had voiced so many demands themselves. Was he only asking for the use of his horse? It was against one of the demands, but if this too was him denied, Loki doubted the fortress would become more than just wishes and dreams. He looked to his father and instantly knew he would reject.

"I fail to see why not," the silver tongued answered before Odin got the chance. He met the king's questioning gaze calmly. "A common horse cannot even build as simple a thing as a sandcastle. I fail to see how it can puddle the clay or stack the bricks. As he said; he is merely going to using it to carry the stones," out of the corner of his eye he could see the man nod in affirmative, "Should he carry the rocks himself, his back would be broken in less than half a moonshift."

Their eyes were locked only two seconds longer before the king looked the other Æsir over to see their opinions. He then gave in to the eloquence of the liesmith and agreed.

The man bowed once more, "I will begin the work the first day of winter, your grace."

…

The sun of the third day before summer rose; and with it, the Æsir of Asgard. Odin was already standing at the top of his tower, from where he would send out his ravens, Hugin and Munin to gather information from the world, when Loki, disguised as a falcon, flew to his side. After a few circles above the head of the one-eyed god, he landed gracefully on his spear. Together they beheld the sunrise in awaiting silence.

"You must do something, Loki,"

Loki stifled a snort at the grave tone. Of course he was to blame for the progress of the wright. The man had built far beyond what should be possible for a simple man and a horse at such short time. Loki sharpened his falcon eye to follow the long thin line of the wall, 'till he saw the man and his grey horse, Svadilfari. The man himself was stronger, than Loki had anticipated, but his stallion was beyond words. It was not only bigger than any horse in the stables of Valhalla, but also three times as strong. Every night it would drag load upon load of bricks and rocks to the wall for the man to build with in the day. He did not need to stop his work to collect more, as Svadilfari brought enough to cover a whole day's work. Loki's gaze moved to eye the small gap between the two ends of the snake of bricks. He frowned. The builder would be finished tomorrow, if he took no more breaks.

Loki took off from the spear to transform back to his normal form. He opened his mouth to answer, but a shout from behind them interrupted him before he managed.

"Loki!"

The shape shifter closed his eyes tiredly before he turned. Before him stood many of his fellow gods.

"What?" he sneered, irritated not by their burning looks, as he was somehow used to those - though this time they seemed even more hostile, even hateful - but because he knew they were of the same opinion as his father.

Tyr stepped forward. "We have kept council, and we came to the conclusion that the one to blame for this impending misfortune lurking above us is _you_, as _you_ spoke for his request to bring that offspring of a giant's horse,"

"Harsh words for such noble a steed," The green-eyed muttered coolly.

Tyr appeared not to have heard him, but his voice was perceptibly angrier as he proceeded, "and there have therefore been unanimity that you should be punished for this, the worst of your misdeeds!"

Loki's gaze flickered across the faces of those present. Suddenly their hating eyes spoke of the same ending to the story. His brows furrowed in confusion, before his eyes widened in disbelief at Tyr's next words.

"Loki Odinson, if this builder succeeds, you shall be punished by death, and I promise you; it will be long and torturous!"

"If he succeeds, it is my fault, and I must pay with my life?"

"Of course," Frey said harshly.

_Of course_, Loki's thoughts echoed bitterly. He searched their faces, but found no trace of mercy. He even turned to look at his father, but he did not look to his side. In that moment, he knew he was on his own and a seed of fear took root in him.

"Kill the builder then, if his progress troubles you so." His voice and eyes remained steady and calm, but his hands clenched and unclenched constantly, giving his inner, rising panic away to the observant.

"Too many oaths have been made... with too many witnesses. Killing him would dishonour us." Sif stood with her arms crossed and starred him down, "but why don't you just trick him into failing. Prove your cunning cleverness, Loki Liesmith."

"If I try - and fail... if he succeeds despite my attempts? You wouldn't really…" Loki began, but then Odin finally turned and their eyes met. There was no anger within his eye. No hatred; but no comfort or protection to seize either.

"You would," Loki muttered, his expression gone limp. The fear grew colder, stronger, made him fully grasp that no word could wriggle him out of this. Only the success of his next actions could. "I swear to stop the builder whatever it may cost me." The words were toneless, almost perfunctory.

…

Loki landed at the top of the wall only a couple of 100 feet away from the builder and the stallion. Svadilfari. It was a magnificent animal, Loki admitted, annoyed that it belonged to such a simple man. It was a god worthy. The elegant movements of the muscles were visible under the grey, shiny fur, and its black mane and tail were long and thick. Its legs were strong and long compared to most nordic horses. It seemed to know what to do even before it was told, and it moved like was it aware of its own beauty and of Loki's admiring stare.

The disguised Ás watched them work, looking for any sign of weaknesses. Anything he could use against them. He quickly came up with numerous planes, but many of them wouldn't detain the work for more than an hour or two. It had to be subtle, too, so the man could not accuse the gods for the delay. He was probably unmarried, Loki noted. He tossed and turned the ideas this information created a couple of times. Sure, he could try to seduce him. Many men could not resist the charm nor body of Loki if he was transformed to a woman - many had a hard time resisting his approaches even in his natural form, he thought smugly, but this man was not one that could lured away from the pot of gold with the simple promise of raw, heated sex – regardless of Loki's gender. He could kill frowned the best a falcon could: He would prefer restraining from doing such dishonorable a thing as killing a man, who enjoyed their hospitality. It meant bad luck. But if it boiled down to be either him or the man… well, Loki could easily and with no remorse wash the blood of his hands. It was just a man, and no matter the contempt his fellow Æsir held for him and vice versa, they would not tell on him.

Loki had already started working on a way to kill the man so it would look like an accident. It wasn't hard really. With a drop of magic the man could have constructed some of the wall wrongly, so it suddenly and very _very_ tragically fell over him and crashed him to Helheim. But he could at least try a none-lethal mischief first. The seducing-plan would be fun for both sides.

Svadilfari tossed his head and stamped the ground with an immense hoof. The sun had collided with the horizon and was now slowly sinking into it. It was time for them to fetch maybe the last load of rocks, and the horse knew this. A stallion, Loki suddenly recalled. Svadilfari was a stallion, probably with as much self-control as a stallion possessed. Which was none, if the right company approached. The chance of luring the man away was small, as he would be distrusting towards any interference. A horse possessed no such worries. As a compensation for his inability to smile deviously, Loki squeezed the stone between his claws tighter and clapped his beak. With a stroke of his wings he took off, heading for the forest nearby. He landed elegantly on the ground just far enough in the forest not to be seen from the outside. Here he created himself into a beautiful, white mare. His vision changed drastically. Before his gaze was focused one a few things at a time, and he could spot small movements over a mile away. His vision was still far better than a man's, but not nearly as sharp as the falcons'. He could, however, almost behold every bit of his surroundings, without moving his head. He readjusted quickly and was soon tölting* through the underbrush. The edge of the forest was reached shortly afterwards and the open land spread before him. In high spirit, he ran towards the small figures, he knew was the man and his horse. Mare Loki neighed at the stallion, running around playfully. Svadilfari immediately got the wind of the mare and forgot all about his master and the work. Loki watched with satisfaction as the immense horse reared and tore his harness so it snapped. _Even if he should return soon, the equipment would be hard to repair_. Loki turned on the spot and galloped back towards the forest, as the lascivious stallion shot towards him. Behind them the builder followed as fast as his leg would carry him, screaming and shouting at his horse, but it fell on deaf ears. Being able to do nothing, he stopped and watched his horse disappear and with it, the payment for all his hard work. Loki heard an inhuman roar as the man lost his temper.

...

The sunbeams of the late summer which escaped through the treetops, caressing Loki's skin, were warm and lazy. The forest smelled of earth and leaves, and the sound of the two travellers' footsteps were stifled by the thick moss. Loki turned his head to look at the beautiful, black colt walking beside him, and smiled. Only three months had passed since he left the grounds of Valhalla with Svadilfari. If nature had been allowed to take its course, his pregnancy would have lastet 11 months, but however patient Loki was, nealy a year was pushing it. So with the help of his magic, he was able to give birth to a healty foal just 2½ months into his pregnancy. The colt, which now walked beside him, was astonishing in every way. Not only was he more beautiful than any other horse, Loki had laid eyes on, but he was unique in a most spectacular way. He had eight long, strong legs and was already capable of running just as fast and long as the best of Asgard's horses. The most magnificent thing, though, may have been his ability to run just as steady through air as on the ground. Sometimes he left Loki's vision, but he always returned. Loki was after all his mother. He stroked the horse's mane with a soft glow in his eyes. His name was Sleipnir.

The shapeshifter had led Svadilfari far into the forest, before he had let him catch up with him. Loki had previously seduced both men and women disguised as whatever they desired, so the idea of seducing a stallion disguised as a mare did not feel overly strange to him. As things evolved he had even found himself capable of enjoying it. As he had never had sex as a female before (a mistake, really), the pregnancy had been much unexpected – a consequence he hadn't considered.

It had made him choose to stay in the forest until he had foaled. Was he meant to be pregnant, was he meant to be it alone. He did not need the gaping gazes or whispering voices of others. He had even had every opportunity of returning home sooner. The day he had given birth, he could have left Sleipnir on the forest floor to die. A cruel and completely excluded option. As a parent you had a responsibility for your child, no matter species or shape. Besides, he hadn't really been that keen to return to Asgard. At the name a sour expression touched his face lightly before it disappeared again. He still wasn't keen to it, but it was his home. His birthplace. If they flew, they'd make it faster, but the silent of the forest helped him clear his mind; thinking about his last encounter with his fellow Æsir. They would have killed him. He had seen it in their eyes, and his father; wouldn't he have done anything to save him? Apparently no. Loki's eyes hardened like had some invisible wall been raised behind the dark pupils. Thor would stand up for him, he knew that but like the day at the tower, where he needed him the most, Thor wasn't always there, so Loki couldn't let himself depend on his older brother anymore. However, he had now proved that he could take care of himself.

By nightfall the duo trod the great fields surrounding Valhalla. In the distance the god's tradesmen were almost finished carving patterns of wolfs, horses, dragons and other animals in the enormous, impenetrable wooden gate. As Loki and Sleipnir walked through it, the work upon it stopped and every eye turned to the eight-legged wonder. Loki smiled as smugly, as only a parent could.

The doors to the throne room opened silently with a swift movement of Loki's wrist. He strode forward, the young stallion close at his tail. Present guards, Æsir and Einherjar turned towards them; some bowed to Loki, most just stared astounded at Sleipnir.

"Brother," Thor exclaimed happily, and almost jumped down from the throne podium, where he and Odin apparently had been playing mill.

Loki smiled broadly as they embraced each other. "Brother," he greeted back, as they once again parted, still with hands on each other's shoulders.

"You've been away for long,"

"A few months is nothing compared to the half year long hunt of yours. I even think, I came to miss you." _Where were you when I needed you?_

"I would probably be out hunting monsters still, if I had not been summoned with the word of a giant at the gate of Valhalla," Thor smiled, shaking his head.

Loki frowned. "A giant? The wright?"

"Yes," Odin had stood and was now walking down the podium as well, "Welcome home, my son."

"Father," Loki made a swift nod of the head, but his father's gaze had already moved beyond him to the black horse.

"Where have you found such a spectacular colt?"

"This," Loki took a step back and laid a hand on Sleipnir's neck, "is my son, Sleipnir."

"Your son?" Thor asked, grinning, "What jotun woman did you bed to father a horse?"

"Wrong direction of thoughts, Thor. I'm the mother,"

There was a moment of silence, where the only two in the hall not holding their breaths, were the newcomers. Then Thor's stunned expression broke into a grin: "I must say, brother, you breed much finer horses than our own breeding horses. How long will it take you to breed a red one? I've always wanted one with extra legs."

Loki lashed out at him, grinning viciously, but Thor dodged just, laughing. As Loki looked to his father, his smile faded instantly. Though the king tried to hide it, his antipathy for Loki's fathership was as clear to the young prince, as had Odin said it aloud. His features read fear and maybe even repulsion. His eye shone with one despairing thought: Loki had dishonoured himself. Frustration and burning anger awoke within the young Ás.

"Father," he tried, but his voice sounded strangely hollow.

Odin released his troubled thoughts and smiled his best at his son. "He's a fine animal, Loki, be proud of him."

"And may you take good care of him, for he is my gift to you,"

Odin looked surprised by the offer - maybe just as surprised, as Loki was chocked. He realised he had just given his only son and probably the finest horse in all of the nine realms to his father in a feeble attempt of winning his favour, of making him approve of his actions. A weak boy's attempt.

Now there was only fascination to read in the king's eye as he beheld the unique horse. "I shall take care of him as was he my own son."

_Which one?_ Loki thought darkly to himself. A feeling of having let his son down blossomed in him. _It is merely a horse, nothing more,_ he scolded himself, which only made him loath himself even more. It' wasn't _merely a horse_. But at least Odin didn't look like the greatest tragegy had just hit his family anymore. A whole new gleam shone in his eyes, when he looked at Sleipnir. He liked him.

"How did you wield the problem with the giant?" Loki asked to distract himself from the feeling that even his grandson seemed to hold more value to the king, than he did.

Odin smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. Loki restrained himself from flinching at the touch. They started walking to the dining hall. "Your plan worked well, Loki. I will tell you more, when you are well seated with a feast before you."

Sleipnir followed close by Loki's side, but sniffed curiously to Thor, who had walked up beside them, looking humorously at the colt.

…

Loki's plan _had_ worked well. _Perfectly_, even. The stallion had followed him far into the woods, as planned, but as the two horses had disappeared, the man had lost his temper, and his disguise had shattered. The Æsir had then seen the man's true form. A giant. That explained the unfathomable strength he had possessed, Loki had thought as he had been told. Odin had then summoned Thor with Bifrost, and he had arrived minutes later, Mjolnir at hand, and killed the giant with a single powerful throw. The tradesmen bad then begun finishing the citadel and was now finishing the final details.

Loki had remained perfectly silent and seemingly unaffected as the story unfolded. So he had seduced a stallion and given birth to a foal - which he had now given to his father - in an attempt to avoid breaking the rules of hospitality towards a giant, who wasn't even under the protection of those laws, and should therefore have been killed even before it had been able to take a single step in this realm? At least Loki was better at hiding anger, than the giant had been. But of course they hadn't known of the man's origin, until Loki had taken off with Svadilfari. But maybe they should find out who they negotiated with, before it came to such.

The view from the great balcony was stunning. From where he stood he could see the end of this world where Bifrost lay, and if he turned around he could see Yggdrasil rise above Asgard. He had to lay back his head to view the top of the crown, which loomed high above even the highest of their towers. The sun had long since set, and the world, which was normally light and colourful, was now painted in a silvery sheen by the moon. Loki gazed tiredly at the pale guardian of the night. _A pity Svadilfari hasn't returned, though_, he thought. If he did someday, Loki would claim him as his. A giant's horse or not, he was too valuable to just let run ramped.

Footsteps sounded on the tiles behind him. The footsteps of Thor, he recognized and allowed himself a small smile as he turned to face his brother. Thor returned the smile gently, and came to stand beside him. They eyed each other in silence.

"Congratulations with the colt. He really is beautiful."

Loki grinned soundless at him and turned to the view again. After a moment of silence he quietly asked: "I did not humiliate myself, did I, brother?"

He could fell Thor's eyes upon him, but he did not meet his gaze.

"As remarkable as it is, I see no reason why you should feel humiliated."

"I lay – with a horse," Loki spat at the night, gritting his teeth, "it disdained father. It was so clear in the way he looked at me."

"Father? Ha, he has nothing to hold against you. Norns know what he has fucked. Besides you were a horse yourself."

Loki snorted, and glanced at the fair-haired deity; he loved his brother, but knew that he would never be able to leave his shadow. Why did his father find it so hard to love him the same way he loved Thor? A sad envy floded him, and he looked away. The crown prince was no better than he. He too had a bastard son somewhere. Loki's thoughts drifted to his eight-legged son, who now stood in the stables.

When Sleipnir was fully grown, he would truly become Odin's horse. He would probably spend more time with Sleipnir than with Loki. And more time than Loki would be able to spend with him. His knuckles had become white from clutching the rail. It was the act of a weak boy craving his father's approbation. Loki felt angry with himself, but it was too late now. He could not take back the words he had spoken. Not without dishonouring himself and seeming even weaker, but what kind of father abandoned their children? He was a no better mother to Sleipnir, than Odin was a father to him. He released the rail.

Thor laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, but his smile was teasing, "Do you miss your grey stallion?"

Loki stared at his older brother, which wicked smile only grew.

"I did what had to be done in order to stop the wright. Not because I held any affection for Svadilfari, you imbecile boar," he snarled defensively and turned from him.

Thor grinned; "So you claim you took no pleasure in the rough rutting at all? A stallion like him must be well equipped."

Loki felt heat rising to his cheeks and quickly whispered; "_föl kinnarnar_", to make the embarrassed blush disappear. "Such foul words rotten the teeth, dear brother. One word more and I will have to make you swallow a piece of soap to save the rest of your head from decay."

"I see the mother in you has already risen, but I think you are only supposed to wash my mouth with soap, not suffocate me with it. And big brothers are supposed to tease their younger siblings with things like this," The thunder god tried his very best not to grin. It was clearly no remarkable skill of his, and it merely provided him with a hilarious duck-like expression. The new mother tried a moment longer to stay offended by Thor's words, but when it came down to it, the hearty, at times ill-tempered Ás was probably the only being who wouldn't dream of truly offending him, even though it did tend to happen.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think anything even just slightly similar to this has ever happened before," he smiled wryly, "and if it is your heavy duty as my brother to tease me, then, I'd prefer to be an only child."

Thor laughed and put his arm around his shoulders: "I regret to inform you, brother, that we are bounded by blood, so you're stuck with me."

"Oh, the dread," Loki whined theatrically.

_..._

_*A gait of an Icelandic horse._

**The old myth does not say how it was possible for a Jotun to visit Asgard, but then again, the worlds weren't split in outta-spaceish worlds. Also in some versions of the myth, the gods knew he was a giant from the start, and in others he was disguised as a human. The last option fitted my version better. Also, if you have any questions, do ask! :)**

**(In the mythology Loki is not Odin's son, but his blood brother, so there's none of these daddy-issues, I've written of, nor is there any direct conversations or feelings in this particular myth.)**

_**Read the myth(s)!**_

**Sourch: GYLFAGINNING - ****Chapter 42 or XLII  
**


End file.
